


Sapphire dream

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Shamelessly inspired by this picture and a request for Gaya to be the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by [this picture](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unmeiboy/57743089/3214/3214_800.jpg) and a request for Gaya to be the man.

Fujigaya hears her breaths before he even gets his shoes off, identifies the sound immediately, knows just what to expect when he steps inside his bedroom.  
“Such a good girl, aren't you,” he praises her as he lays his eyes on her; on her back on his bed, in matching black underwear, a hand between her own legs where she rubs herself softly. She looks so good like that, getting herself ready for him; he had told her he would be home soon, had told her to come over if she wanted to. “Although perhaps a little too impatient.”

While opening her eyes Iriyama rolls onto her side to look back at him, takes her hand away as if she were embarrassed, and Fujigaya speaks again.  
“No, continue. And keep your eyes open. Look at me.” She hesitantly goes back to teasing her clitoris through the fabric of her panties, and Fujigaya moans as he pulls his shirt over his head.  
“Fujigaya-san,” she tries, but Fujigaya nods to her to keep it up, before he slides a hand down his pants. He's not hard yet but getting there, strokes himself as he watches her rub herself firmer.

Iriyama has begun moaning lightly by the time he uncurls the hand around his cock, takes it out of his pants. He catches her eyeing the tip of his cock as it sticks out above the hem of his underwear, but all her attention is on his face when he kneels on the bed, rolls her onto her back with one hand on her thigh.  
“Let's see,” Fujigaya says, eyes locked to hers as he strokes the inside of her leg upwards, hooks a finger under the side of her panties, pulls them aside, finds her wet and waiting.

“Please,” she whimpers, a light blush on her cheeks as she spreads her legs for him. Fujigaya doesn't ask her what she means, what she wants, just slides one finger inside her, pushes it in and out for long enough to make her eyelids fall close; when he pulls away she looks like she's about to protest.  
“Why don't you do it yourself?” Fujigaya leans over her, supports his weight with his elbows on the mattress, is only centimeters from her glossy lips. He will kiss her, but not until she has given in. “I know you can.”

Her fingers are inside herself and her hips rocking back towards her own touch by the time Fujigaya slowly pushes his pants off, lying by her side now. He sighs softly when he wraps his hand around his cock again; Iriyama must have caught the sound over the wet noises she's making, over her own moans, because she turns her head to look at him, her legs trembling with want. Without a word he gets back on his knees, gets between her legs, can't help but smile at how she bites into her own lip as he pushes inside her.


End file.
